


Crossword, Cross-World

by Fengyang



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Wordplay as foreplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 五次Zach遇到Chris，兩次他本來就跟Chris在一起。





	Crossword, Cross-World

**Author's Note:**

> 826快樂。

**01**

 

與匹茲堡比起來，灣區的空氣總是潮濕不已。Zach不舒服地扯了扯因為運動而汗濕的長褲，一邊從口袋中掏出宿舍的鑰匙。

 

當他轉進宿舍的正門，堆滿大門的雜物是他第一個注意到的東西。一個穿著白色T恤和鬆垮的牛仔褲的男孩正狼狽地在大門總是不斷關起的情況下，試著將那些東西搬進大廳。

 

對於這樣的情況，即將邁進最後一年的Zach早已見怪不怪。時值八月底，九月開學以後要搬進宿舍的人會更多。他走向大門，順手從一旁的花圃中拿起那塊鬆動的石磚，在進門時將它抵在門下，固定住那扇會自動關起的門。

 

當他起身時，他剛好看見男孩看著他。後者一手提著行李袋，一手壓著肩上吉他袋的肩背帶，愣愣地看著他，「謝謝。」

 

「不客氣。」Zach回答，側開身體讓男孩進門，「第一年？」只有一年級的新生會在沒有借拖車的情況下搬家，他看著對方手忙腳亂的模樣，問。

 

「是的。」男孩將手上的東西和大廳裡那些東西堆在一起，在直起身體時順手用手背抹去滑落額際的汗珠，輕快地回答。他的心情似乎很好，悶熱的天氣和幾乎完全汗濕的上衣完全沒有影響到他。「我想我最好提早一點來熟悉環境，你呢？大部分的人不會這麼早搬進宿舍。」

 

Zach聳聳肩，「現在的機票比較便宜。」他看著對方疑惑的模樣，又補充：「我來自東岸。」

 

男孩露出恍然大悟的神情，「我來自西岸。」他露出一個笑容，順著他的話說。「事實上，我來自同一個州，洛杉磯。」

 

他身上確實有一種只有生活在黃金州的人會有的氣質，健康的膚色、爽朗的笑容，完全符合人們對黃金州的定義。

 

唔，如果撇開灣區潮濕的空氣和濃霧的話。

 

有著爽朗笑容的人朝他伸出手，「我還沒介紹我自己，我是Chris，Chris Pine，很高興認識你。」

 

Zach回握住他的手，Chris的手因為勞動而汗涔涔的，不過他自己也是剛剛運動完，所以沒什麼好抱怨的，所以他穩穩地握住對方的手。「Zachary Quinto，你可以叫我Zach。」他露出一個笑容，「歡迎來到柏克利。」

 

 

 

 

 

**02**

 

「請問這個位置有人坐嗎？」

 

Zach反射性地看了一眼四周，大部分的位置都如他所預料的那樣空著。柏克利是大學城，夏塔街雖然是柏克利最熱鬧的街道之一，但要到下周暑假的最後一周才會開始熱鬧起來。

 

他看向來人，即使咖啡館室外的座位都配著傘，早晨難得的陽光仍然讓他必須瞇起眼才能看清楚眼前的人。

 

「Chris？」

 

「嗨，Zach。」Chris衝著他微笑。

 

他的臉因為背著陽光而有些不清，Zach失笑，「你當然可以坐這。」他放下手中的報紙，「你在這做什麼？」

 

Chris在他對面的空位坐下，「我在探索學校附近的咖啡館。」

 

他的位置正對著陽光，讓他的表情變得格外清楚，Zach這才注意到他有一雙非常藍的眼睛。

 

蔚藍色、孟買藍寶石、游泳池深處。

 

這三個詞猛地浮上心頭，Zach垂下眼，看著報紙上自己玩到一半的填字遊戲。

 

他花太多閒暇時間在填字遊戲上了。

 

「你找對了。」他靜下心神，「這裡的咖啡很不錯。」

 

「好極了。」Chris站起來，Zach還來不及失望，他就又接著說，「在我去點咖啡時在這裡等我，還有，順道一提，那個詞是 _異常的_ (anomaly)。」

 

說完他就走進咖啡店了，Zach看著對方的背影，將視線移回那題他想了將近五分鐘的填字遊戲上。

 

 _異常的_ 。

 

當然，顯而易見，他不知道他剛剛為什麼沒有想到這個答案。

 

他抬頭看向咖啡館的方向，透過半透明的玻璃，他可以看見Chris正在跟櫃台後的女孩點餐。

 

女孩不知道說了什麼，兩個人都笑得很開心。

 

Zach再次想起那三個詞，從這個距離看不清楚，但是他知道Chris笑起來的時候眼睛會彎成一道好看的弧度，而他有一雙他所見過最蔚藍的眼睛。

 

他低下頭，在空格裡填上 _異常的_ 。

 

現在他是真的表現得有些異常了。

 

 

 

 

 

**03**

 

「Zach！」

 

Zach回過頭，看見Chris朝他跑來。他背著背包，手上還拿著一大疊的傳單。

 

「我就知道是你。」

 

「你剛剛上哪去了？」Zach看著他手中一大疊的傳單，懷疑地問。

 

「迎新介紹。」Chris打開背包，將那些傳單一股腦地塞進去。

 

「原來那是今天。」Zach恍然大悟，總算平白過來為什麼學校還沒開始上課，今天卻這麼熱鬧。「它怎麼樣？」

 

「唔，就是那些普通的東西。」Chris聳聳肩。「大部分的東西我還是得自己搞懂，我猜。」

 

「你下午要做什麼？」Zach突然說。

 

「沒什麼，大概拿著他們剛剛發給我的地圖在學校裡四處晃晃。」Chris毫無戒心地回答。「怎麼了？」

 

「我下午沒事，我可以帶你熟悉學校。」Zach提議。

 

Chris露出一個大大的笑容，「我正希望你會這麼說。」

 

那是一個極具傳染性的笑容，Zach跟著露出一個微笑，「所以你知道你在哪間教室上課嗎？我們可以從教室開始。」

 

Chris把後背包的拉鍊完全拉開，在裡面翻找起來，最後抽出一張手寫的紙。「這裡，我把它們寫下來了。」

 

Zach接過那張紙，看了一眼。大部分的教室都不太遠，他率先邁開步伐，「這個方向。」

 

Chris跟上他的腳步，「我有告訴過你我剛剛看到一隻松鼠嗎？我喜歡松鼠，我小時候抓過一隻松鼠—」

 

「我應該為這裡的松鼠擔心嗎？」Zach失笑，一邊專心地看著上頭的教室號碼。

 

「別批評我，」Chris做出一個投降的姿勢，「我現在知道那是錯的，而且那時候我馬上就把牠放走了—」

 

 

 

 

 

**04**

 

「Zach！」

 

Zach關起置物櫃，看見Chris站在他旁邊。

 

「我不知道你也上健身房。」他驚喜地道。

 

「有空閒的時候。」Zach回答。

 

Chris打開他旁邊的那個置物櫃，將自己的背包塞進去，一邊開始脫外套，「真糟糕我之前不知道，不然我們就可以一起運動了。」

 

「也許下一次？」Zach問，有些遺憾自己晚點必須打工，不能留下來。

 

Chris微笑起來，「當然。」

 

 

 

 

 

**05**

 

「Zach？」Chris走出英文系，Zach回過身，看見對方快步走向自己，「你在這裡做什麼？我以為你今天下午沒有課。」

 

「我剛好在附近找朋友。」Zach撒謊道，狀似不經意地問：「你剛下課？」

 

「是啊。」Chris朝他揮了揮手中的小說，「當代文學。」他垂下手，「你接下來有事嗎？既然你都來了，也許我們可以一起去吃點東西？連續上了三小時的課，我快餓死了。」

 

因為上課而午餐吃得比較晚的Zach 一點都不餓，不過這並不阻止他點頭。他們一起走向他們經常一起去的那家咖啡館，一邊聽Chris說這本他正在讀的小說。

 

「我想它述說了，嗯，我不知道，這個系列有非常龐大的粉絲群，幾乎已經融入……嗯，你知道……文化或那一類的東西—」

 

「時代精神( _Zeitgeist_ )。」Zach替對方接下那個就在舌尖的詞。

 

「謝謝你。」Chris下意識地道謝，然後才真正反應過來他剛剛說了什麼，「天啊，這真是個好詞。」他笑起來，「是的，融入文化的時代精神。」

 

Zach看著那個笑容，想著他們第一次遇到時，他並不知道他歡迎的並不只是一個新生，而是一個會成為他生活中非常重要的朋友。

 

那時候他還不知道這個人會成為他最好的朋友之一，也不知道他們會花很多的時間在一起，玩填字遊戲、拼字遊戲，或任何跟掌握英文技巧有關的遊戲。他會嘲笑Chris糟糕的算數，Chris會笑著抗議他那天只是太餓了，所以才會把異常的(anomaly)算成五個音節。

 

他們一起四處探索新餐廳，解決Chris的低血糖問題，一起上健身房運動，努力不讓Zach的體重因為跟Chris在一起時吃得太多而忽上忽下的，儘管Chris才是他們兩個人之中吃得更多的那個人。

 

他不知道，有一天，他會不只是想當Chris的朋友。

 

「Chris。」他開口。

 

「嗯？」Chris側過身體，問，眸中有著柔和的笑意。

 

他的雙眼比所有他見過的藍色都還要強烈，但是那個笑容卻並不會讓人感到壓迫，就像所有他們共度的時光，舒適得像是秋末輕輕拂過海灣的風。

 

於是問出那個問題變得如此容易。

 

 

*訪談原文：

Chris: “I think it speaks to the …… I don’t know…… the greatness of this series, that above you know, it’s got a large community of fans, but it’s into the you know, the cultural er…… whatever……”

Zach: “ _Zeitgeist_.”

Chris: “Thank you. God, it’s a good word. YES, into the cultural _ZEITGEIST_.”

 

 

 

 

 

**+1**

 

Zach將手中的書翻過另外一頁，轉了轉手中的筆，漫不經心地在筆記上畫上重點。

 

圖書館的空調靜靜地運轉著，有效地降低了屋內的溫度，但他桌上的咖啡卻仍是沁出了小小的水珠。

 

窗外是炎熱的夏天，Zach瞇著眼，看向窗外刺眼的陽光。

 

外面的步道上有些已經考完的學生正在聊天，但更多的是為了準備即將到來的期末考而行色匆匆的學生。

 

突然，一隻溫暖的手握上了他放在桌面下的手。

 

Zach轉過頭，看見坐在他旁邊的Chris仍然專心地看著自己眼前又重又厚的書。他的右手握著筆，在一旁攤開了的筆記本上寫上了幾個字，然後才偷偷瞄了他一眼。

 

他們的視線一對上他就立刻將視線收回去了，他鬆開手，Zach勾起一抹微笑，收緊自己的右手，牢牢握住對方幾乎要鬆脫的左手。

 

Chris仍然盯著自己的課本，但是紅暈卻用一種肉眼可見的速度從他的脖子開始往上蔓延。

 

Zach收回視線，在自己的筆記本上的空白處畫上一個笑臉。

 

 

 

 

 

**+2**

 

「最後一個問題，」主持人翻看了一下手中的問題，說，「你們在戲中的化學反應非常的驚人，能不能告訴我是什麼催化了這樣強烈的反應？」

 

「嗯……就像大家所知道的，我跟Chris很幸運的在拍攝之前就已經認識對方了，所以不需要從頭開始培養默契。」

 

「喔？那你們是在哪裡認識的呢？」主持人好奇地問。

 

Zach勾起一抹意味深長的笑，「這麼說好了，我們上同一間健身房。」

 

「這就是全部的問題了，非常感謝。」主持人站起來，對著兩人笑著說。

 

「非常感謝你能邀請我們來。」兩人輪流擁抱對方。

 

「所以，同一間健身房？」走出攝影棚後，Chris似笑非笑地瞅著Zach，「你怎麼不乾脆告訴她我們睡在同一張床上算了？」

 

「我喜歡現在這種低調的生活。」Zach說，趁著四下無人，在對方的唇上印上一個吻。

 

嗯，化學反應，當然是演不出來的。

 

\-----Crossword, Cross-World 完-----


End file.
